Home is Behind
by Albane
Summary: Fils uniques, héritiers des plus hautes fonctions hobbites, fils de héros, Eomeriadoc Brandebouc et Faramir Touque se ressemblent … en théorie.
1. La nouvelle génération

Voici le début de ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne change pas mon thème de prédilection et je reste sur la famille de Pippin. On peut parler de suite de _l'Enfance d'un Thain_ car j'en reprend les personnages ainsi que l'histoire familiale que j'y ai mis en place, mais il s'agit d'une histoire indépendante, qui se passe quelques années après la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Home is Behind, traduit par la Maison est derrière dans la VF, est le premier vers de la chanson que Pippin chante à Dénéthor dans le Retour du Roi, dans cette scène d'une rare intensité émotionnelle, portée par la voix cristalline de Billy Boyd (quoi, j'en fais des tonnes ?). Enfin bref, vous aurez reconnu la référence, j'en suis sûre !

Petit disclamer de début de fic : l'univers de la Terre du Milieu appartient à Tolkien et mis à part quelques personnages de mon propre cru, tout est à lui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 La nouvelle génération

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça !

Une vague de fureur s'éleva en Merry. Il se détourna de son chemin pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers son bureau dont la porte ouverte ne présageait rien de bon. Il était presque arrivé quand, confirmant ses doutes, deux enfants s'enfuirent de son bureau par la porte entrebâillée. Il ne put les rattraper mais reconnut sans peine la frimousse blond-roux de son fils et la tignasse noire jais de son meilleur ami Paolo, l'aîné de l'illustre Sancho. Sale gamin de père en fils depuis des générations.

Merry décida de donner de la voix :

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voir d'enfants dans mon bureau !

Mais Eomeriadoc et Paolo avaient déjà disparu dans le jardin. Ça ne servait à rien ! Merry soupira et secoua la tête. Et puis il tendit la main et se saisissant de la poignée de la porte de son bureau, il amorça le geste qui aurait dû donner un parfait, bruyant et effrayant claquage de porte, quand il fut saisi d'un doute. Il poussa la porte au lieu de la fermer et suivant le mouvement de la poignée, il entra dans son bureau.

Et il était là, effectivement. Petite silhouette assise par terre, au pied de la bibliothèque, dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux remontés, un grand livre ouvert posé dessus et le nez plongé dedans, quasiment invisible dans le grand bureau du Maître du Pays de Bouc.

Merry eut un sourire attendri et fit doucement :

\- Faramir…

Le jeune Hobbit leva aussitôt la tête mais ne releva pas pour autant.

\- Mon oncle ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Si, que tu ne voulais pas voir d'enfants dans ton bureau.

Merry resta interloqué et bredouilla :

\- Et… Et tu ne te sens pas un peu concerné ?

\- Non, expliqua Faramir d'une voix douce, tu ne veux pas voir d'enfants ici parce qu'ils font des bêtises, qu'ils cassent des objets, qu'ils mettent du désordre, et qu'ils fouillent. Moi, je ne fais que lire tranquillement !

Conserver son autorité quelle que soit la pertinence de la réponse. Sans élever la voix, Merry reprit :

\- Sors de là, Faramir !

Sans un mot de contestation, sans essayer de discuter, Faramir se leva et passa devant lui, ni le menton levé, ni les yeux baissés. Il lui tendit juste le livre qu'il lisait et sortit de la pièce.

\- Au revoir, mon oncle !

\- Au revoir, Faramir !

Merry le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Un sacré petit bonhomme ! Il n'avait que six ans. Il aurait à peine dû savoir lire. Et il lisait déjà mieux et plus qu'Eomeriadoc qui avait le double de son âge. Plus intelligent que la moyenne ? Non, pas forcément, mais plus curieux. Pas la même curiosité que son père au même âge, non, mais curieux de savoir, curieux d'apprendre. Comme s'il faisait exprès de ressembler à l'autre Faramir…

On aurait pu le croire fils de sa tante Prima ou de son oncle Rex à cause de cet amour du savoir, mais son physique confirmait suffisamment sa paternité. Même cheveux, même nez, même bouche que son père. Parfois Merry croyait revoir Pippin au même âge. Il avait hérité ses yeux et la forme de son visage de la branche Long-Cleeve. Estella disait –et elle avait raison- qu'il avait pris les meilleurs traits de chacun de ses parents.

Sa soif de connaître ne faisait pas lui un jeune Hobbit moins espiègle que son père au même âge. Au contraire même, car il ajoutait l'astuce à l'espièglerie pour sortir des problèmes –comme à l'instant- . Il était peut-être plus obéissant et respectueux mais pas pour autant plus sage ou plus calme qu'un autre enfant. C'était un Touque. Plus un Long-Cleeve.

Merry se sentit soudain très vieux. Vieux au point de pouvoir comparer un enfant de six ans à ses parents qu'il avait aussi connu à cet âge-là. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et rejeta sur son bureau 'les caractéristiques de la branche des Forts', le livre de Faramir. Si on commençait à vouloir comparer Faramir, alors autant le comparer à Eomeriadoc.

Fils uniques, héritiers des plus hautes fonctions hobbites, fils de héros, Eomeriadoc et Faramir se ressemblaient … en théorie. Mais pas dans les faits. Eomeriadoc, au contraire de Faramir qui ramenait des 18 sur 20 qui laissaient Pippin assis dans son trône, ramenait, lui, des Fierpied, des crapauds dans ses poches et des mots des professeurs.

Mais – à part les Fierpied-, c'était ça un Brandebouc. C'était ça un enfant Hobbit. C'était ça le modèle de fils le plus répandu. Eomeriadoc était le fils qu'il avait imaginé, dont il avait rêvé et aussi celui qu'il l'avait poussé à devenir, jours après jours, punitions après punitions, récompenses après récompenses, leçons de morale après leçons de morale. Amour après amour.

Le jour-même de sa naissance, Eomeriadoc avait refermé sa petite main sur le doigt de son père et Merry, sous le rire de bonheur d'Estella, avait renoncé à forcer le petit à le lâcher. Le temps qu'Eomeriadoc déplie sa main dans son sommeil, il était resté assis sur le lit d'Estella, la main dans le berceau. Ce fut pendant ces quelques minutes et à jamais qu'Eomeriadoc fit sceller à son père un pacte entre eux-deux. Indicible pacte d'un père envers son fils.

Cette impression étrange qu'Eru vous accordait un autre vous-même pour en faire ce que vous n'aviez pas réussi à être, pour vous rattraper. Et Eomeriadoc suivait pour l'instant tout à fait le chemin que Merry voulait le voir prendre. Il s'était toujours montré à la hauteur de son père, de sa famille, de son époque. Il avait le caractère vif de sa mère et … disons… le sérieux de son père ! S'il ne devait un jour que rester qu'un seul Hobbit sur terre, Merry aurait tout donné pour que ce soit Eomeriadoc. Pour qu'il vive.

\- Merry !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

La voix d'Estella, sur le pas de la porte, le tira de ses pensées et il se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

\- Le Messager du Roi ! Je … je l'avais oublié !

\- Dépêche-toi ! Vite !

Il passa devant sa femme sans vraiment la regarder. Le Messager s'était annoncé pour 14h et Merry était en train d'y aller quand la porte entrouverte de son bureau l'avait arrêté en chemin. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure, il était 13h45 !


	2. La vie est un jeu

Deuxième chapitre et on change de narrateur : c'est au tour de Faramir de prendre la parole.

Chapitre 2: La vie n'est qu'un jeu

Son Oncle-parrain-cousin-et-meilleur-ami-de-son-père-et-parrain-de-sa-mère passa devant lui à toute vitesse. Et il ne le vit pas, assis sur le perron. Une riche idée qu'il avait eue de ne pas s'asseoir juste devant la porte, mais un peu à côté. La cape du Rohan de son oncle lui glissa sur le visage sans qu'il ne s'aperçût de rien et il disparut dans l'écurie du Séjour du Maître.

Il était petit, petit et maigrichon. Pas assez de muscle pour taper ceux qui se moquaient, ceux du Pays de Bouc. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient lassés et le laissaient tranquille. A Bourg-de-Touque, chez lui, il n'avait pas ce problème, personne ne lui montrait vraiment d'animosité, et il avait son cousin Ristéard, le huitième fils de Pearl et de Réginard, cousin préféré. Ils avaient le même âge, et ils habitaient tous les deux dans la Grande Demeure des Touque. Il était fils unique, mais ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait été élevé avec pas moins de vingt cousins et cousines, tous au premier degré, issus des sœurs de son père.

Mais pourtant, Eomeriadoc… ! Méor ! Il était grand, fort, amusant, il avait plein d'amis, il était le chef de sa petite bande. Il était le héros de son école. Il était … il était le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Tante Pervinca parlait toujours de l'inséparable duo Merry-et-Pippin. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû être avec Méor ! Méor qui persistait à le repousser. Même pas à ne pas le voir, non, à le repousser carrément.

Méor qu'il était d'ailleurs en train d'épier. Faramir avait assisté avec émerveillement à l'effet-Eomeriadoc. Quand lui-même était sorti du Smial, le fils de Merry et Paolo étaient sortis depuis à peine quelques instants et déjà tous les enfants des alentours accouraient vers eux, vers Méor. Il aurait dû aussi courir vers lui pour être réparti dans une des deux équipes.

Eomeriadoc faisait ça merveilleusement bien. Il se désignait chef d'une équipe, puis désignait le chef de l'autre. Ensuite, les deux chefs désignaient ceux qui composeraient leur équipe. Mais Faramir n'aimait pas ça. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était toujours celui qui restait en dernier, celui qu'on ne voulait pas. Faramir essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce que les enfants du Pays de Bouc ne le connaissaient pas bien. Mais au fond, il savait bien que, si Méor s'intéressait un jour un peu à lui, subitement, il serait le meilleur ami de tous les habitants de cette ville si reculée dans l'Est.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il aimait venir chez Merry, Estella et Eomeriadoc ou non. D'un côté, il aurait tout donné pour rester dans les parages de Méor. Mais de l'autre, cette sourde animosité qu'il sentait dès son arrivée parmi ceux de son âge, le poussait aussitôt à vouloir repartir. Ce qu'il faudrait, ça serait … ça serait Méor, tout seul, à Bourg-de-Touque.

Maman et Estella étaient dans le Smial, Papa était déjà parti, Merry venait de se lancer à sa poursuite, et Méor faisait devant ses yeux une partie de ballon avec une dizaine d'amis. Il s'ennuyait, il aurait dû garder le livre sur les Forts, mais il y avait fort à parier que Merry lui aurait repris de force.

Si Ristéard avait été là, ils auraient pu aller faire des roulades dans les champs en pente. Maman et tante Pearl auraient sûrement un peu crié des traces d'herbes sur les vêtements. Mais s'ils avaient pu trouver la tante Pervinca avant leurs mères, elle leur aurait donné en douce des vêtements de Timothée, lavé les leurs et les leur auraient rendu sans que Maman et Pearl ne semblent s'en apercevoir.

\- Faramir !

Il sursauta et son cœur fit un bond : La voix de Méor, toute proche. Mais énervée et agacée. Son cousin au second-degré était debout devant le perron et Faramir leva les yeux vers lui. Méor le fusilla du regard :

\- Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ça !

Et puis il se baissa brusquement. Faramir le suivit du regard et c'est alors qu'il vit le ballon, aux pieds des marches, à même pas cinquante centimètres de lui. Méor le ramassa d'un geste brusque et repartit sans un regard à Faramir. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Tout à sa rêverie, il n'avait pas vu le ballon arriver. Il aurait dû le ramasser et le tendre avec un sourire doux et complice à Eomeriadoc. Au lieu de cela, il n'avait fait qu'énerver son cousin une fois de plus.

Il se leva alors, avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et courut derrière Méor.

\- Méor ? Je peux jouer ? Dis, je peux jouer avec vous ?

Méor se retourna et Faramir s'immobilisa, lançant d'une voix implorante son dernier joker :

\- S'il te plait …

Méor resta silencieux, les yeux baissés vers lui. Faramir sentait son cœur battre, dépendant de la réponse qui allait arriver.

Et puis derrière, la voix de Paolo :

\- Il ne voit même pas le ballon quand il lui arrive droit dans les jambes !

Eomeriadoc se retourna vers Paolo et lui lança le ballon à la figure en criant :

\- On t'a pas sonné, toi !

Victoire ?

Et puis, tandis que Paolo rattrapait sans mal le ballon avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, le fils de Merry se retourna vers lui :

\- Ecoute, Faramir, désolé, mais les équipes sont faites !

\- Mais vous êtes onze ! Vous êtes un chiffre impair ! Ton équipe n'a que cinq joueurs, je pourrais faire le sixième ! s'exclama Faramir avec une note de désespoir dont il se serait bien passé.

Bing ! Le choc et la surprise lui fit faire un pas de côté et Méor tendit instinctivement le bras vers lui pour le rattraper au cas où il tomberait. Faramir porta la main à sa tête et sentit sa gorge s'obstruer tout d'un coup. Ses yeux se mouillèrent mais il résista de tout son être.

Méor se retourna vers Paolo et le reste qui rigolaient.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ? Vous auriez pu lui faire mal ! cria-t-il.

Ce fut alors que Faramir comprit que Paolo venait de lui lancer le ballon en pleine tête. Et, comme quand c'était à ses pieds, Faramir n'avait pas vu le ballon arriver vers sa tête. Le ballon rebondissait encore un peu quelques mètres plus loin.

Et puis soudain, la voix étranglée de Maman :

\- Faramignon…

Maman à la fenêtre ouverte ! Depuis combien de temps ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Le ballon en pleine tête au moins… Mais la foule explosa littéralement de rire en scandant :

\- Faramignon ! Faramignon !

Et Maman sur le pas de la porte, interdite, gênée, triste, terrifiée, qui n'osait plus rien faire, ni parler ni venir vers lui, ni repartir. Faramir recula, et puis, abandonna tout honneur. Il porta les deux mains en coupes sur ses yeux et fondant en larmes, il rentra dans le Smial. Là, Maman. Là, tout ce dont il avait le plus envie à ce moment-là. Avec des bras et ses câlins réconfortants dans lesquels il se réfugia.

Maman avait dû s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur et il lui en était reconnaissant. En même temps que ses larmes, Faramir répandit dans le tissu de sa robe son chagrin, les moqueries de ses enfants du Pays de Bouc, le léger malaise de ne pas être chez soi, la honte et la douleur dues au ballon et surtout la vanité de ses efforts envers Eomeriadoc.

Il eut à peine conscience du frôlement de la robe d'Estella quand elle passa en trombe à côté d'eux pour sortir précipitamment du Smial. Mais il avait déjà essuyé son premier sanglot et relevé la tête quand retentit au milieu de divers cris dans le jardin le bruit caractéristique d'une gifle.

Et puis, il vit Estella re-rentrer dans le Smial en traînant sans aucune douceur un Méor hurlant et se débattant, la joue en feu, qu'elle finit par enfermer dans sa chambre. Faramir savait qu'elle croyait bien faire, mais si elle avait su ! C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Eomeriadoc puni par sa faute ! Voilà qui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.


	3. La bouche d'Elessar

**_Voici le troisième chapître, de retour avec le point de vue de Merry! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 ** _La Bouche d'Elessar_**

Quand Merry arriva au triple-galop, il ne prit même pas le temps d'attacher son poney à l'écurie sur la berge du Pont du Brandevin. Il sauta de son poney et colla les rênes dans les mains d'un petit gars qui passait par-là. Il courut un peu au milieu des quelques badauds qui et finalement, il arriva à temps.

Il se plaça entre Sam et Pippin, veillant à être parfaitement alignés avec eux. Tous trois, en habits de cérémonie, se tenait désormais en ligne, au milieu du pont, à attendre le Messager du Roi. Les Hommes n'ayant pas le droit de faire le moindre pas dans la Comté, ils devaient donc retrouver le messager, là, au milieu du pont.

C'était exceptionnel, et pour ainsi dire, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi exceptionnel. D'habitude, c'était un Rôdeur ou un marchand quelconque pour une transaction ou une information sans importance. Mais là, c'était une délégation du Roi. Un Messager qui avait lui-même été annoncé par un messager subalterne. C'était important. Merry revit le visage de Grand-Pas, remplacé par celui d'Elessar.

Important, oui, mais pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave.

Ainsi tous les trois plantés sur le pont, dans l'attente imminente de l'arrivée du Messager, ils pouvaient difficilement se regarder ou parler. Disons-le, ils étaient même carrément coincés et mal à l'aise. Mais A sa droite, Merry entendit la voix de Sam s'élever :

\- On a failli l'accueillir à deux !

\- Désolé !

\- Quand je suis parti, je croyais que tu me suivais aussitôt ! fit Pippin les yeux toujours fixés devant lui.

\- J'avais un rat dans mon bureau !

\- Un rat ? fit Sam.

\- Un petit Faramir ! Une race très dure à éradiquer !

\- Tu sais que tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas bouger ? demanda calmement Pippin.

\- Je sais, je sais !

Sam, lui, avait du mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire. Et d'ailleurs, il ne se retenait pas vraiment. Mais il reprit aussitôt son sérieux, quand, de l'autre côté de la rive du Brandevin, retentit un chœur de trompettes, mêlé de bruits de sabots de chevaux.

Bientôt, les trois dirigeants de la Comté virent venir en courrant vers eux un Hobbit qui semblait fuir devant des poursuivants en criant :

\- Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Les voilà !

Le petit apprenti du gardien du pont, que son maître avait envoyé de l'autre côté. Si rien n'autorisait un Homme de rentrer dans la Comté, rien n'empêchait un Hobbit d'en sortir.

Merry vit du coin de l'œil Pippin hocher la tête et l'approbation de son Thain mit le point final à la mission du jeune Hobbit qui les dépassa pour rejoindre la demeure du gardien du pont. Au même moment, du chemin de la forêt, émergea une troupe de cavalier.

Tous se rangèrent sur le bord du chemin sur la berge mais un seul s'avança, au milieu de la rangée formée par ses compagnons. Il était casqué et Merry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne l'avait pas vu lui-même, mais d'après les descriptions de Pippin et des amis qui y étaient, c'était tout à fait ça :

\- Après la Bouche de Sauron, la bouche d'Elessar... souffla-t-il.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Merry ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! murmura Pippin d'un ton sévère et cassant qui voulait dissimuler son malaise

Sam, qui n'avait jamais vu la Bouche de Sauron non plus, les interrompit doucement :

\- On y va !

Au grand soulagement de Merry, et aussi de celui de Pippin, le cavalier, arrêté à quelques pas d'eux, ôta son casque faisant de lui un homme tout à fait normal et nullement un ennemi. Bien au contraire !

\- Faramir ! s'exclama Pippin, plus rapidement que les deux autres qui s'apprêtaient à s'écrier la même chose.

\- Mes amis ! fit Faramir en écartant les bras.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas dit que c'était vous ? s'écria Merry.

Et en même temps, il s'élança avec ses deux amis vers l'Intendant du Gondor qui n'avait, lui, pas le droit de faire un pas. Arrivés auprès de Faramir, ils eurent grand- peine à se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Croyez-vous donc Elessar insouciant au point de répandre partout les déplacements de son Intendant ? demanda Faramir avec malice.

\- Le chemin n'est-il pas sûr ? demanda Sam inquiet.

\- Prudence est mère de sûreté ! répondit Faramir.

Puis, il se tourna vers Pippin et sourit en demandant :

\- Alors, où donc se trouve mon petit Moi ? Je voudrais bien le voir, enfin ! Je ne le connais qu'à travers vos lettres !

\- Chez moi, resté au Smial ! répondit Merry à la place de Pippin.

\- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais amené ! Il veut toujours que je lui parle de vous !

\- Il aura l'occasion de me revoir ! N'oubliez pas que je suis porteur d'un message que j'ai reçu de la bouche d'Elessar lui-même !

\- C'est vrai ! Quel est-il ? demanda Sam.

Il me semble que je dois l'annoncer devant tout le monde et non pas à trois Hobbits, fussent-ils les représentants de leur peuple.

\- Comme vous voyez, quelques habitants du Pays-de-Bouc sont venus ! Beaucoup plus seraient venus s'ils avaient su que le Messager était l'Intendant lui-même ! Nous aurions même amené nos familles ! Nous vous aurions fait une réception digne de votre titre ! fit Pippin en désignant la petite foule, sur la berge, derrière lui.

Faramir resta soudainement un instant muet, les yeux baissés vers les trois Hobbits et s'exclama soudain :

\- Par Eru, que c'est bon de vous revoir !

Les Hobbits ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Par Eru, que c'était bon de le revoir ! Merry savait que ça l'était encore plus pour Pippin. Depuis le retour de la Quête de l'anneau, Pippin ne manquait aucune occasion de citer Faramir en exemple. Somme-toute, Faramir et Pippin, pendant la guerre de l'anneau n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps de se connaître, mais Pippin lui avait un jour dit : 'Tu vois, Faramir du Gondor et moi, ça a été … disons … comme un coup de foudre, mais en amitié !'

\- La dernière fois, c'était à mon mariage, il y a neuf ans ! précisa Pippin.

\- Presque dix ans déjà ! Et comment va votre femme ? Enfin, vos femmes !

\- Toutes les trois aussi bien que nous pouvons le souhaiter ! répondit Sam.

\- Oh, ça, Maître Samsagace, je n'en doute pas ! Nous recevons un faire-part de naissance de vous presque tous les ans ! » répondit Faramir, ha Sam, Elessar a raison ! Vous êtes plein de ressources ! Mais je crains hélas ne pas avoir retenu tous les prénoms !

Sam ne put répondre. En fait, depuis la réflexion de Faramir sur les faire-parts, il semblait avoir transformé toute sa parole en rougeur.

\- Mais j'espère pouvoir combler très bientôt cette lacune. Votre fils, par contre, Peregrïn, j'ai bien retenu son prénom ! Savez-vous que vous avez failli faire pleurer ma Dame d'émotion et moi de fierté ?

\- Je ne sais si mon fils est digne de porter votre nom et toute la fierté est pour lui ! répondit Pippin.

L'évocation d'Eowyn avait réveillé en Merry une certaine nostalgie teintée de regrets mais aussi de bonheur :

\- Comment se porte la dame du Rohan ? demanda-t-il

\- Fort bien, fort bien ! Tout le monde se porte à merveille en Gondor et en Rohan. Ma femme n'a pu m'accompagner, mais elle m'a chargé de vos transmettre son salut et ses amitiés !

\- Je vous prie de faire de même à votre retour ! fit Merry.

\- Cela sera fait ! Elle a aussi très bien retenu le nom de votre fils, Maître Merry !

\- Je l'ai placé sous les meilleurs protecteurs ! répondit le Maître du pays de Bouc en souriant.

Faramir lui rendit son sourire et puis s'exclama soudain :

\- Il ne me faut pas oublier la raison de ma venue ! J'ai un message du Roi du Gondor Elessar pour les habitants de la Comté !

Derrière Faramir, flottaient les étendards du Gondor, que ses compagnons, encore à cheval et restés sur la berge, tenaient fièrement. Resplendissant dans son costume d'Intendant, Faramir proclama :

\- Le Roi m'a envoyé vous annoncer sa venue !

Derrière le Thain, le Maire d'Hobbitebourg et le Maître du Pays de Bouc, quelques exclamations de bonnes surprises retentirent et Merry se sentit soudain très triste d'avoir tant de titres et de responsabilité. Il aurait pu sauter de joie, crier de bonheur, mais il devait rester droit et digne. Pippin restait égal à lui-même :

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, par Eru, mais c'est magnifique !

\- En effet, Maître Peregrïn, en effet ! Le Roi réside actuellement au Lac d'Evendim, au nord de votre Comté et c'est de là que j'arrive. Sur le chemin du retour, dans quatre mois, il tient à venir passer quelques jours en votre compagnie. Sans dépasser ce pont, bien entendu ! Tous ses proches l'accompagneront. J'en ferai moi-même parti, ainsi que la Reine Arwen Undomiel, Legolas fils de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, Gimli fils de Gloïn, ma Dame et ses conseillers les plus proches.

Faramir baissa soudain la voix et ajouta à l'adresse des trois Hobbits :

\- Et il compte bien voir vos femmes et vos enfants, ainsi que le reste de votre famille !

è Bien sûr, bien sûr! Ça sera l'occasion de tous vous rencontrer enfin ! fit Pippin.

Puis, il éleva la voix et déclara, tout aussi bien à l'adresse du Messager du Roi qu'à la foule de Hobbits :

\- Il sera reçu par son peuple avec plaisir et sera traité avec tous les honneurs et le respect qui lui sont dus. C'est notre Roi et nous tous ici lui montrerons notre allégeance, notre fidélité et notre amour envers lui. Ses amis et sa délégation entière recevront les mêmes honneurs. Sur mon titre de Thain, j'en fais le serment ! Mais c'est à nous que revient le plus grand honneur, celui d'accueillir notre Roi !

\- Le Pays de Bouc et la frontière du Pont du Brandevin seront à jamais bénis par sa visite ! ajouta Merry.

\- C'est la Comté entière qui fêtera son Roi comme elle le doit ! fit Sam.

Faramir les toisa en souriant.

\- Ça sera un plaisir personnel que de pouvoir alors rester plus longtemps avec vous ! Vous manquez à tout le monde, là d'où je viens !

\- Et c'est bien réciproque ! répondit doucement Pippin avec une note d'amertume.


	4. C'est de famille

Nous reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés... Souvenez-vous, Méor vient d'être puni pour s'être mal conduit envers Faramir.

Chapitre 4

C'est de famille

Papa, Sam et Oncle Merry n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Les enfants du Pays de Bouc avaient détalé comme des lapins, chassés par la fureur de Tante Estella. Cette dernière et Maman avaient désormais les mains dans la farine et ne voulaient pas être dérangées. Rosie et tous ses enfants, à l'inverse de sa famille à lui, n'étaient pas venus à Château-Brande avec Sam. Méor était toujours dans sa chambre. La porte du bureau d'Oncle Merry était fermée et pas le moindre cousin à l'horizon.

Faramir sauta souplement de la branche d'arbre où il était depuis trente minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était trop haut et le choc le fit tomber sur les genoux et les mains dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il se releva souplement, épousseta les genoux de son pantalon et partit en courant vers la porte du Smial d'Oncle Merry.

Il fit bien attention à ce qu'on ne le voie pas, et en faillit percuter un fauteuil. Pas bon, ça ! A retenir : quand on court dans un Smial qui n'est pas le sien, on regarde devant soi et on renonce à surveiller en même temps sa tante et sa maman dans la cuisine.

Il atteignit finalement son but et frappa tout doucement à la porte d'Eomeriadoc, ce qui eut pour effet un hargneux :

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est Faramir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, je te rappelle !

L'agressivité dans la voix de son cousin-pas-germain décontenança Faramir un instant :

\- Euh … te parler !

\- Ah ouais ? se moqua la voix de Méor, et parler de quoi ?

\- Ben … juste te parler ! J'ouvre !

Silence.

\- Méor ?

\- Entre ! lâcha la voix derrière la porte.

Faramir sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il empoigna tout doucement la clef qui était restée sur la serrure et fit silencieusement sauter le loquet. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était à la fois heureux et anxieux. Heureux d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Méor d'entrer et anxieux de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Il poussa la porte et se glissa lentement dans une ouverture d'à peine quinze centimètres. Eomeriadoc était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux remontés sous le menton. Il les avait entourés de ses deux bras et se tenait fermement les mains. Sa moue était immobile mais énervée. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Sans un mot, gêné et honteux de ses moindres mouvements, Faramir referma en silence la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans cette pesante atmosphère. S'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés ? Non, pas bon du tout ! Préférer la chaise de bureau.

Il faudrait la retourner vers le lit, et Méor n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'il touche à ses affaires… Mais il faut prendre des risques dans la vie, et Faramir, l'air aussi assuré que possible, déplaça la chaise pour la tourner face à Eomeriadoc. Celui-ci le regarda faire en silence, sans donner le moindre signe de refus ou d'assentiment.

Et une fois que Faramir fut assis, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans changer de moue. Faramir se fit la réflexion que dans les rares cas où il avait vu Merry fâché, il était comme ça. Et dans ces cas-là, c'était toujours Papa qui …

\- Ben … euh … Je suis venu te consoler !

Eomeriadoc quitta son mutisme pour lancer un méchant éclat de rire :

\- Me consoler ? Tu as six ans, moi douze ! On console les enfants de six ans ! Les Hobbits de douze ans n'ont plus besoin d'être consolé !

\- Je croyais que tu étais triste d'être puni…

\- Triste ? Ma mère peut bien …

Méor s'interrompit tout seul et Faramir en fut content. Cela prouvait que son cousin ne voulait pas mentir ni dire du mal de sa mère. Avouer qu'il était triste était aurait donné un coup fatal à cette fierté magnifique et renier l'autorité de sa mère ou de son père aurait été pire, dans un sens.

Faramir se prit à sourire : tout n'était pas perdu avec cet Eomeriadoc. Mais très vite, il rabaissa son sourire. Il ne fallait pas que son cousin puisse penser qu'il se moquait de lui. Il décida d'attaquer sur un autre front :

Et c'est alors qu'il s'entendit dire :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Par Eru ! Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi ! Des années et des années de finesse, de questions et d'approches subtiles, réduites à néant par une seconde d'inattention à ses paroles. Faramir se mordit la lèvre et leva des yeux paniqués vers Méor.

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête et un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est faux !

Trop tard maintenant ! Il fallait continuer dans la même voie :

\- Ben, c'est vrai, quoi, tu ne veux jamais que je joue avec toi et tes copains ! Tu ne me racontes jamais tes secrets ! Tu ne me montres jamais ce que tu fais à l'école ou à l'extérieur ! Tu ne veux jamais que je vienne avec toi quand tu vas te promener ! Quand je suis en visite chez toi, on croirait que tu ne me vois pas, même si je dors dans ta chambre !

\- Mais si, je te vois ! Bien sûr !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu ne fais pas plus attention à moi qu'au Hobbit derrière qui tu fais la queue au marchand de légumes de Grand-Cave ! Je … je suis ton cousin ! Mon papa est le meilleur ami du tien. Ta maman et la mienne sont copines ! On devrait…, tu comprends, on devrait être plus complice !

Eomeriadoc soupira et déplia ses jambes :

\- J't'aime bien, j'te jure ! Mais tu n'es pas dans mon école… pas dans ma ville … pas de mon âge… c'est tout ! Tout ça … ça ne se commande pas … c'est pas ma faute !

Méor avait l'air gêné, pris en faute et Faramir ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Le jeune Touque se leva et prit la courageuse initiative d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de son cousin.

\- Tu sais, Oncle Merry et Papa, ben, c'était pareil ! Ils ne sont pas du même âge, pas de la même ville, ils n'étaient pas dans la même école et pourtant dès tout petit, ils étaient inséparables. Ce sont mes tantes qui le disent ! Et puis il y a eu ton grand-père Saradoc et le mien Paladin. Et puis les fondateurs de nos familles, les frères Tucca et Bucca. Tu vois, les Touque et les Brandebouc se sont toujours bien entendu. C'est dans le sang, c'est de famille ! Tu … tu comprends …

\- Oui, mais je n'y peux rien ! Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, je t'assure mais, regarde, tous tes exemples ont vécu des évènements extraordinaires et c'est ça qui les a rapproché : Nos grands-pères, l'occupation de la Comté. Nos pères la Quête de l'Anneau…

\- Faramir ?! Eomeriadoc est puni !

Tante Estella, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et derrière, Maman, avec sa voix douce :

\- Viens-là Faramir !

\- Je veux qu'il ne voie personne ! Il faut qu'il réfléchisse à son comportement ! s'exclama Estella d'un ton sévère en regardant son fils en coin.

Celui-ci avait repris son silence et sa position dans lesquels Faramir l'avait trouvé en entrant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le laissa, quand, obéissant, il sortit de sa chambre, guidé par la main de sa mère dans son dos.

\- Papy et Saradoc, Papa et Oncle Merry, pensa-t-il en sortant, ils étaient meilleurs amis bien avant ! Bien avant, Méor. Dès leur enfance. Même avant notre âge !


	5. Pères et Fils

Chapitre 5

 **Pères et fils**

Quand il fallut se séparer de Faramir, ce qui attrista le plus Merry, ce ne fut pas le départ de l'Intendant lui-même, mais plutôt le reflet qu'il vit dans les yeux de Pippin. Quand son cousin remarqua qu'il le regardait, il lui lança un sourire interrogateur et qui se voulait sûr de lui.

\- Il reviendra ! crut bon de dire Merry.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répliqua Pippin d'un ton léger.

\- Le temps va nous paraître court ! Ils seront là dans –quoi ?- quatre mois, cinq au plus ! fit Sam.

Les trois amis firent volte-face et tournèrent le dos à la Vieille Forêt où venait de s'enfoncer la délégation du Roi.

\- Ça nous mène au mois d'Août ou de Septembre ! murmura Merry.

\- Un messager envoyé en avant nous avertira au maximum deux semaines à l'avance ! fit remarquer doucement Pippin.

\- Il nous faut tout préparer à l'avance ! Quinze jours ne suffiront pas, on sera pris au dépourvu si on ne prépare rien à l'avance ! constata Sam.

\- C'est Grand-Pas, il comprendra si jamais on l'accueille avec une chope et une tarte aux pommes !

\- C'est Elessar ! releva Pippin.

\- Et Dame Eowyn! rappela Sam.

Les Hobbits sombrèrent dans le silence et dans leurs pensées, autour d'eux, la foule de leurs sujets se dissipa derrière le virevoltement de leurs capes. Peu à peu, le chemin vers la Demeure du Maître se déroula sous leurs pieds et ils arrivèrent au Smial de Merry.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne peux vraiment pas m'attarder ! Rosie est toute seule avec les enfants ! Tous mes compliments à Estella pour le repas de ce midi ! A bientôt ! » fit Sam en continuant vers l'étable.

D'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné, Merry et Pippin levèrent la main pour le saluer et rentrèrent dans le jardin.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, en ce moment ! La construction des nouveaux Smials, dans le Nord me prend déjà beaucoup de temps ! » fit Pippin comme pour lui tout seul.

\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr !

\- Oh, soupira Pippin avec un petit sourire, j'y suis toujours arrivé. Mais j'ai toujours cru que je n'y arriverais pas !

\- Et il faut à tout prix qu'on voit ensemble…

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Merry leva un sourcil et observa Faramir jaillir tout joyeux de son Smial, lui couper la parole et détourner l'attention du Thain. Le petit Hobbit sauta dans les bras que son père, les genoux ployés, lui tendait. Il se pendit à son cou et Pippin eut un sourire radieux et simple. Il referma les bras et se releva, soulevant son fils de terre. Merci l'eau des Ents et merci le fait que Faramir soit particulièrement un petit modèle !

\- Devine quoi ! s'exclama Pippin.

Il avait le cou en arrière pour pouvoir voir Faramir avec assez de distance.

\- Quoi ? demanda Faramir ravi.

\- Je viens tout juste de voir Faramir !

\- Le grand ! s'écria Faramir après une ou deux secondes de réflexion.

\- Exactement ! »

\- Il est encore là ? Je peux le voir ? Oh dis, je veux le voir !

\- Il est reparti, je suis désolé !

Pippin reposa Faramir à terre et Merry se demanda s'il dérangeait ou s'ils le voyaient encore. En tout cas, Faramir, une moue profondément triste sur les traits, baissa le visage, fixa ses pieds et se tordit les mains qu'il pressait nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Pippin l'ébouriffa :

\- Mais je te promets que ça peut s'arranger ! Je t'en dirai plus au dîner, quand il y aura Maman et tout le monde !

Faramir releva un visage réjoui :

\- C'est vrai ! Et c'est bientôt ?

\- Le repas ? Ah oui, ça ne devrait plus tarder, ça dépendra de ta tante Estella et ta mère !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Tout bon Hobbit s'exclame 'tant mieux' quand on lui apprend l'imminence du repas ! fit remarquer Merry.

Pippin lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était là et puis s'agenouilla devant son fils, jouant distraitement avec le revers de son petit veston qui lui avait appartenu dans sa propre enfance :

\- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je me suis ennuyé ! murmura Faramir qui retomba dans une attitude chagrine.

\- Ha ? Mais comment ça ?

\- Ben oui, Maman et Estella, elles font la cuisine et Méor, il …

Faramir s'interrompit et leva vers Merry un regard comme épouvanté. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le reprit :

\- Et Méor ?

\- Ben… il est puni, fit Faramir en baissant la voix et les yeux, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il a rien fait, c'est moi qui n'aie pas vu le ballon et c'est Paolo qui me l'a jeté en pleine figure. Méor, il n'a rien fait ! Je te jure, tonton Merry ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Pippin le réprimanda d'une petite tape sur l'aile du nez avec l'index, plus destinée à lui faire tourner la tête vers lui qu'autre chose :

\- On ne jure pas, jeune homme !

Ce fut sur cette vision que Merry les quitta. Il entra dans son Smial précipitamment et sans vraiment s'arrêter pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa femme dans la cuisine, il lança à la cantonade :

\- Ella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Et il sut alors, précisément, que, dans sa chambre, son fils avait resserré l'étreinte de ses genoux et raffermi sa mine boudeuse, en l'entendant. Il faisait toujours ça, c'était toujours comme ça qu'il le trouvait, dans ces cas-là. Estella le rejoint dans le couloir :

\- Il jouait dans le jardin avec ses amis et ils ont lancé le ballon en plein dans le visage de Faramir !

\- Il vient de me dire que c'était Paolo !

\- Tu crois vraiment que Paolo prendrait une telle initiative, s'il ne savait pas que ça plairait à Eomeriadoc ?

Estella avait raison. Il savait que bien que c'était Méor, le petit chef de la bande.

\- Il n'a pas fait le moindre geste pour les arrêter ! ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la chambre de Méor.

Merry ouvrit la porte à la volée mais sans la lâcher et se planta sur ses deux pieds. Oui, Méor était recroquevillé sur son lit, boudeur et sans laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse !

\- Debout ! Regarde-moi ! s'exclama Merry.

Son fils lui obéit péniblement et Merry referma la porte sur Estella après lui avoir adressé un regard expressif.

\- Je ne pars même pas trois heures et tu es puni quand je reviens ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- J'ai rien fait, c'est totalement …

\- Tu trouves ça normal ? répéta Merry en haussant brusquement la voix.

Méor se réduisit au silence et finit par murmurer :

\- Non …

\- Bon …

\- Mais s'il n'était pas venu se coller à nous, aussi … tenta Eomeriadoc en regardant par terre.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à venir se coller à toi ! Tu aurais dû, toi, l'inviter à jouer avec vous !

\- Mais tu ne sais rien de l'histoire ! Tu n'étais même pas là !

Méor s'énerva soudain et fit mine de donner un coup de pied dans sa chaise de bureau bizarrement retournée vers le lit. Merry, à bout de nerf, hurla brusquement :

\- Tais-toi !

Il fallait couper court. Méor commençait à lui répondre et lui à crier de plus en plus fort. Eomeriadoc n'avait que douze ans. Les prochaines années seraient dures ! Il respira et reprit calmement.

\- Bon. Je vais lever la punition de ta mère, car elle n'est pas totalement juste ! »

Méor releva les yeux et fit un bond de joie, comme s'il avait l'âge de Faramir, en s'écriant :

\- Merci Papa ! Je le savais ! Merci !

Son père, malgré la vague de contentement qui le submergeait, leva le doigt et l'interrompit :

\- Mais ! Mais elle n'est pas totalement injuste non plus ! Alors je veux te voir faire des excuses à Faramir !

\- Oui, Papa ! fit humblement Méor, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'en veuille vraiment, tu sais !

\- Et je t'ordonne de faire comprendre à tes copains qu'ils ne doivent pas s'amuser à embêter Faramir !

\- Je …

\- Tu sais très bien comment faire, pour ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Eomeriadoc ?

\- Oui… fit Méor en baissant la tête.

\- Bien !

Merry laissa le silence s'installer et quand Eomeriadoc intrigué, releva la tête, il lui sourit en le contemplant d'un regard fier et attendri. Eomeriadoc n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Ses coups de colère ne cachaient que momentanément sa bonne éducation, son amour pour ses parents et son intelligence raisonnable. Mais Merry savait pertinemment où était le problème et le comprenait, on ne peut forcer l'amitié. Mais on peut la remplacer par la gentillesse polie.

\- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance, mon fils !

\- Oui, Papa, je te promets ! s'écria Méor en souriant :

\- Allez viens, Pippin et moi avons une excellente bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Et prenant son fils par l'épaule, finalement heureux de cette entrevue par son dénouement, Meriadoc le Magnifique rejoignit le salon de son Smial.


	6. Soirée Royale

Chapitre 6

Soirée royale

Le cœur de Faramir fit un bond quand il vit Merry et Méor apparaître au bout du couloir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne n'avait été fâché. Son cœur fit un bond et il s'aperçut bientôt que lui-même avait légèrement sursauté sur son canapé. Pour se donner une contenance, il se pencha et saisit une grosse poignée de cacahuètes salées.

Pour éviter de tout renverser par terre, il dut, et de façon peu élégante et polie, coller brusquement sa main contre sa bouche. Comme il l'avait prévu, Maman fronça les sourcils parce qu'il avait l'air de se gaver de gâteaux apéritifs et Papa le toisa d'un œil amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ni Tante Estella, ni Merry et Méor arrivant ne parurent s'en formaliser. Il mâcha donc aussi vite qu'il put et regretta de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus des cacahuètes. Et puis soudain, ce qu'il n'osait espérer se produisit et Faramir fut content de n'avoir plus de cacahuètes en bouche. Sinon, il se serait étouffé avec.

Méor vint timidement se mettre devant lui, sous le regard des adultes, et de sa propre initiative :

\- Faramir, je voulais te demander pardon pour cet après-midi !

Ne pas avoir l'air trop content. Ne pas lui sauter au cou. Ne pas avoir l'air trop abasourdi. Ne pas ouvrir de si grands yeux. Trouver une bonne réponse. Et l'énoncer clairement et hautement :

\- Trop tard pour les excuses. Je t'ai déjà pardonné !

Oh, pas mal ! D'ailleurs, les parents avaient l'air content ! Tonton Merry s'installa joyeusement à côté d'Estella, étendit le bras sur le sommet du canapé et répondit d'un sourire au regard interrogatif de tante Estella.

\- Tu veux … tu veux t'asseoir là ? demanda Faramir.

Il tapota la place vide sur le canapé à côté de lui. Oups, ça ne se faisait peut-être pas d'inviter quelqu'un à s'asseoir chez lui-même. Il y eut un quart d'instant où le cœur de Faramir accéléra. Mais il n'y avait plus que cette place-là de libre puisque Papa et Maman occupaient un canapé, et Merry et Estella un autre. Et puis Méor sourit et sauta littéralement à côté de lui.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

C'était idiot, mais ça lui avait échappé. Méor, décidément dans un bon moment, lui sourit.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras jouer avec nous, demain !

Faramir poussa un cri de joie et se saisit des mains d'Eomeriadoc :

\- Oh, oui, merci, je suis …

\- Tu es à Bourg-de-Touque, demain, mon grand ! fit Papa.

\- Ooh… laissa traîner Faramir, déçu.

\- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! proposa gentiment Méor

\- Oui ! Oui, d'accord !

Il y eut un moment de silence et puis, gêné, Méor détourna les yeux et Faramir se rendit compte qu'il le regardait fixement. Ramenant son regard au milieu du salon, il eut tout juste le temps de surprendre un clin d'œil entre son père et son oncle-pas-oncle.

\- Tiens, sers-toi !

Faramir se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Méor qui lui tendait le bol de cacahuètes. Le cœur joyeux, il se resservit allégrement.

\- Tiens, sers-toi !

Cette fois, Méor lui tendait le plat de champignons. Depuis que Méor était ressorti de sa chambre, Faramir croyait vivre un rêve. Méor était plus attentif et amical avec lui que ne l'aurait été Ristéard. Et après l'apéritif avec les cacahuètes, c'était maintenant les champignons que Méor partageait volontairement.

Et puis Papa et Merry n'avaient pas encore dévoilé la grande nouvelle qu'ils avaient annoncée ! Et s'ils avaient oublié ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maman, à Estella puis à Méor. Et s'ils avaient tous oublié ? Tous oublié que Papa et Merry avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer ? Il lui fallait intervenir. Il attendit le moment où la conversation s'arrêta et glissa avant qu'une autre ne reprenne :

\- Papa, tu as dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer…

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Merry en se tournant vers son filleul.

Faramir eu un petit sourire. Que feraient-ils sans lui ?

\- Au Thain l'honneur de l'annoncer ! déclara pompeusement Merry en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Papa.

Toute la tablée se retourna vers son père et celui-ci resta aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Une fois de plus, Faramir ne put que l'admirer.

\- Le Messager du Roi, cet après-midi, c'était l'Intendant lui-même : Faramir…le grand !

\- Ça, je sais ! coupa le jeune Touque.

Et tout d'un coup, ce fut vers lui que se tournèrent tous les regards et Faramir fut persuadé qu'il était devenu aussi rouge que la veste de Méor. Maman fronça les sourcils. Insolence. Et son père reprit :

\- Oui, je sais que tu sais !

Son ton cinglant était pire que le froncement de sourcils de sa mère. Il baissa les yeux et la voix de son père s'éleva à nouveau, totalement exempte de colère ou de sévérité. Au contraire.

\- Autant le dire sans détour, il nous a annoncé la venue du Roi lui-même et d'une bonne partie de sa cour pour dans quatre mois environ, ici même !

Faramir releva la tête pour voir passer dans les yeux de Méor la même lueur que celle qui devait se refléter dans les siens. Incrédulité mêlée de joie. Joie retenue de peur d'être déçu.

Mais les paroles de Papa étaient claires. Pourquoi en douter ?

\- Le Roi !

\- Ici !

\- Dans quatre mois !

Comme ils s'étaient exclamés presque tous les trois en même temps, Faramir, Méor et Maman échangèrent un bref regard de surprise amusée.

\- Oui, dans quatre mois ! Je sais, c'est dans pas longtemps du tout ! confirma Papa en jetant à Maman un regard compatissant.

\- On ne sera jamais prêt ! Il faut lui faire un accueil, une réception. Agrandir et réparer à neuf les maisons au-delà du pont des Arbalètes. Réunir le plus de provision possible. Préparer de beaux vêtements, enfin ceux de nous quatre et de la famille de Sam. Vous aidez à écrire un discours et je ne sais quoi encore ! s'exclama tant Estella.

\- Organiser notre séjour ici ! Car avec les Gardner, il faudra bien qu'on habite au Pays-de-Bouc pendant tout le temps de la venue du Roi ! rajouta Maman.

Le cœur de Faramir fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais maintenant, c'était évident.

\- Ça, Diamond, il n'y a aucun problème ! Vous trois, vous habiterez chez nous. Comme on a fait ce week-end ! s'exclama Estella d'un ton catégorique.

\- Ou sinon, on se vexe ! appuya Merry d'un ton amusé.

Tandis que Maman et Papa ramenaient le sujet sur la famille de Sam, Faramir sentit une vague de bonheur monter en lui. Le Roi n'allait pas faire tout ce chemin pour deux ou trois jours. Une semaine ou deux au moins.

Il leva les yeux vers Méor. Une semaine ou deux au moins avec Méor ! Avec ce Méor ! Ce nouveau Méor, gentil, attentif et presque tendre !

\- Et il y aura toujours école ? Je veux dire … pendant que le Roi sera là ? Si c'est en Septembre… s'exclama Méor, la voix hachée par l'excitation.

Ho, mais c'est vrai, ça ! Quand même, cet Eomeriadoc ! Quelle rapidité dans les enchaînements d'idées ! Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait trouvé ça ! Faramir leva vers son père les mêmes yeux brillants que Méor levait sur Merry.

\- Oh, Méor, tu sais, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça ! fit ce dernier.

\- Mais le Roi tient à voir nos familles… ajouta malicieusement Papa.


	7. La veille

Chapitre 7

 **La veille**

\- Ils arrivent demain, Monsieur le Thain !

\- De me le rappeler, je te remercie, Merry !

\- De rien, Pippin !

\- Mais je t'en prie, Merry !

\- J'insiste, ce n'est rien, cher cousin !

\- Comme tu es poli, Merry !

\- Ne fais pas le gamin, fils de Paladin !

Pippin plissa le museau et baissa les yeux, vaincu, à court de rime ! Merry prit place sans demander l'autorisation dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de son cousin et il attendit le regard complice de Pippin pour exploser avec lui d'un rire joyeux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai jamais pu trouver de rimes en - bouc - ou en - doc - !

\- Mais moi je n'utilise que le son - in - !

\- Hein ?

\- Hein quoi ? -fit Merry, pris au dépourvu.

\- Rien, tu t'es fait avoir ! répliqua Pippin en souriant.

\- Pfff ! Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- Plus l'âge de m'amuser à ça que toi !

Ils ne grandiraient jamais ! Merry le savait, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, dans l'intimité, ils seraient toujours deux grands gamins !

\- Bon, enfin, ce n'est pas l'important ! Les chargés de l'organisation que tu as envoyés au Pays de Bouc il y a deux semaines ont fini hier de tout organiser ! Il reste juste tout ce qui est nourriture, qui bien sûr, n'arrivera que demain matin, au dernier moment ! Mais toutes les tables, tentes et autres estrades sont dressées.

\- Tu vois qu'on y est arrivés !

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté ! Pippin, avec Sam, on est tous les trois les meilleurs, tu ne savais pas ?

\- Si, je le sais, bien sûr ! Mais ça nous a quand même bien occupés les quatre derniers mois !

\- Et encore, nous, à la différence de Sam, on n'a pas de bébé à la maison

\- C'est vrai ! Notre petit Bilbon… On lui souhaite la même longévité que le premier du nom ! Mais tu te souviens du mal fou que nos menuisiers ont eu à fabriquer une table à la taille d'un Homme ?

\- Du côté du Pays de Bouc, ce qui m'a le plus inquiété, ce sont les travaux de consolidation du pont ! Oh, mais si tu savais comme ces maçons étaient lents et paresseux !

\- Mais bon, tout est fait, finalement ! fit Pippin avec un sourire.

Le Thain frappa son bureau de chêne des deux mains et repoussant son siège comme s'il ne fût pas plus imposant qu'un tabouret, il se leva promptement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sur ce, mon Merry, si tu veux avoir une chance de me voir vivant chez toi ce soir, il faut que j'aille harnacher mes poneys à ma charrette. Elle me le répète depuis ce matin ! Mais c'est ma faute, moi, si le fils Sanglebuc a encore trouvé quelque chose pour se plaindre et requérir la justice du Thain à 9h du matin ?

\- Si tu dois te préparer à partir, moi j'ai dû me préparer à vous accueillir ! Tu connais Ella ! Tu as déjà vu le Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc, Meriadoc le Magnifique, Ecuyer du Rohan, à genoux en train de passer à fond le balai sous le lit de la troisième chambre d'invités ?

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de chose, mais pas celle-ci ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Absolument rien, je l'ai fait faire par Méor ! Il a grogné autant que moi, mais il l'a fait !

\- Tu penses bien que, pour faire ses bagages pour venir passer quelques jours auprès de ton Méor, mon Faramir n'a pas rechigné un instant ! Et depuis quatre mois, il parle encore plus de lui !

Merry garda le silence. Depuis ces quatre derniers mois, Méor n'avait pas plus parlé de Faramir que s'il n'existait pas. Pippin reprit, les yeux légèrement dans le vague.

\- Tu sais, Merry, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu, quand on leur a annoncé la venue du Roi ?

\- Oui !

\- Ben … enfin, tu vas te moquer de moi ! rougit Pippin en gagnant la porte de son bureau.

\- Moi, me moquer de toi ? Comme si c'était mon habitude ! Vas-y, dis ! fit Merry, surpris.

\- Ben, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de nous revoir, toi et moi, quand on était petits !

Merry se leva, sourit à son cousin et murmura simplement :

\- Oui !

Et puis ils sortirent ensemble du bureau. Là, ils trébuchèrent presque sur deux gros sacs qu'une aimable main féminine avait déposé là. La propriétaire de la main en question passa devant le couloir en courant derrière son fils :

\- Mais non, enfin, Faramir, tu ne peux pas voyager habillé comme ça !

\- Mais si ! Chuis beau ! Chuis beau, Maman ! cria la voix de Faramir.

\- Diamond ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interpella Pippin en désignant ahuri les sacs à ses pieds.

Diamond passa la tête dans le couloir et fit simplement :

\- Ben quoi ? Ni Faramir ni moi ne pouvons porter ces sacs ! Mais vous, vous devriez pouvoir les transporter jusqu'à la charrette et les hisser dedans ! Et Pippin ! Pense à ne pas harnacher les chevaux au dernier moment !

Et elle re-disparut.

\- Absolument adorable, non ? fit Pippin.

Il attrapa aussitôt un sac et gémit :

\- Par Eru ! Mais c'est le roi qui vient à nous ! Pas nous qui allons jusqu'en Gondor !

Merry sourit, se pencha, se saisit des poignées du sac et s'apprêta à se relever. Mais il resta bloqué, le sac désespérément collé à terre.

\- Ha ha ! On fait moins le fier, hein ! s'exclama Pip.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis dedans ?

Diamond repassa à ce moment-là, toujours à la poursuite de Faramir :

\- Dans le sac de Pippin, tous nos vêtements, et dans le tien, Merry, toutes ses armures et ses costumes d'apparat !

\- Et évidement, c'est moi qui suis tombé sur ce sac-là ! grommela Merry

\- Non, Faramir, enfin, tu ne peux pas mettre un veston vert à dessins bleus avec un pantalon beige uni ! Et ce nœud papillon à pois ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- C'est celui de mon déguisement de l'anniversaire de Ristéard !

Finalement, aidé par le cousin Everard, et même par Faramir, Merry et Pippin réussirent à atteler Prodige et Printemps, les deux poneys des grandes occasions et surtout à hisser les deux sacs dans la charrette.

A présent, il faisait trotter Nivacrin à la hauteur de Faramir, assis tout seul avec les bagages à l'arrière de la charrette tandis que Pippin conduisait, Diamond à ses côtés. Le petit Touque avait été changé de pied en cape de force et arborait contraint et forcé des habits beaucoup plus normaux. Il se tortilla sur son siège, renfonça résolument sa chemise dans son pantalon et demanda :

\- Dites, c'est long ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

\- Bientôt ! assura Diamond en se retournant pour lui sourire.

\- C'est quand 'Bientôt' ?

\- Entre 'pas tout de suite ' et 'tout de suite' ! déclara Merry.

\- Mais c'est loin ?

\- Faramir, tu as déjà fait le voyage entre Bourg-de-Touque et Château-Brande, non ? fit Pippin.

\- Ben oui, mais aujourd'hui, ça me paraît long !

Merry savait que Faramir aurait déjà voulu être arrivé. Il craignait un peu que cette impatience soit due à Méor. Tel qu'il l'avait quitté ce matin, Méor n'avait pas l'air de partager cette impatience de revoir Faramir. _A priori_ , il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Faramir devait venir.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le Roi, il est grand ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est un Homme, Faramir !

\- Ben, Papa et Merry aussi, vous êtes grands !

\- Il est bien plus grand que nous ! assura Papa sans se retourner.

\- Et la Reine, elle est belle ?

\- Mais oui, Faramir, évidemment, c'est une Elfe !

\- Sauf que là, Diamond, tu es plus belle qu'elle ! déclara Pippin.

\- Pippin ! reprocha doucement Diamond en rougissant.

Détachant son regard de la main de son cousin qui glissait sur celle de sa femme, il ramena Nivacrin qui déviait un peu dans le droit chemin.

\- Je vais les voir ? Et je pourrai leur parler ? demanda encore Faramir.

\- Ben, évidemment, sinon on t'aurait laissé à la maison avec une nourrice ! répondit son père.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir les voir en vrai ! Parce que tu m'en as souvent parlé, mais je ne les connais pas, moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont t'adorer !

Faramir sourit et répondit :

\- Mais je compte bien faire tout pour !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et puis le silence retomba, un instant brisé par Nivacrin qui s'ébroua.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Faramir…

\- Faramir, écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! On va repérer tous les deux tout ce qui commence par M dans le paysage, d'accord ? fit Merry pour occuper le petit.

\- D'accord, je commence : Je vois un Merry ! s'exclama aussitôt Faramir.


	8. bébé, enfant et adolescent

Attention, dans ce chapitre, aux homonymes ! Je rappelle que Sam a eu la bonne idée d'appeler ses enfants comme tous nos héros ! Vous croiserez donc dans ce chapitre des Frodon, Merry, Pippin et Bilbon qui ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez !

A la relecture de ce chapitre écrit il y a une bonne dizaine d'année, je me suis apercu que Sam ne versait pas trop dans l'éducation bienveillante, mais bon, pff, quoi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

 **Bébé, enfant, adolescent**

A force de marguerites, moulin, meunier, mouton, mimosa, moineau et autres marronniers, on arriva enfin à Méor ! Enfin à la ville de Méor. Depuis leur entrée à Château-brande, les Hobbits qu'ils croisaient les saluaient et soudain, arrivant par une autre route, ils rencontrèrent deux autres charrettes bien connues. Celles du maire de Hobbitebourg.

\- Oh, Sam ! Quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener par ici ? s'écria ironiquement Papa.

\- Une soudaine envie de promenade ! Et toi ?

\- Ben, on a été pris en otage par celui-ci ! fit Papa en désignant Merry.

\- Ah oui, et il vous ramène chez lui ?! Ça lui arrive de temps en temps !

Merry fit avancer Nivacrin d'un pas de cérémonie au milieu du carrefour et s'exclama d'un ton grandiloquent:

\- Messieurs, vous n'êtes point ici dans vos fiefs, mais dans le mien et vous êtes sous le joug de ma loi !

\- Alors, dis-nous donc qui a priorité à ce carrefour ? s'exclama Sam.

\- Moi, Papa !

Faramir vit soudain la deuxième charrette de Sam –celle des bagages- redémarrer, faire un brusque écart pour doubler la première par la gauche, rouler un instant les deux roues dans l'herbe et arriver à toute allure dans le carrefour.

\- Frodon ! hurla Sam.

Tout le monde resta un instant silencieux, instant qui suffit à Nivacrin et Merry pour faire un bond de côté et s'écarter de la route de la charrette. Celle-ci s'immobilisa de l'autre côté.

\- Désolé Monsieur Brandebouc, je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Viens ici ! cria Sam.

D'après ce que Faramir comprit, il ne fut alors plus du tout question de priorité ou pas puisqu'en quelques pas de ses poneys, Sam fit traverser sa charrette pour aller rejoindre l'autre.

Le maire d'Hobbitebourg sauta alors à terre, jetant les rênes à Rosie et alla faire descendre Frodon du siège de cocher de la première de force plus que de gré. Papa redémarra tout doucement pendant que Sam secouait son fils violemment par le bras.

\- Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu l'aurais tué net, toi et sa sœur aussi par la même occasion ! Mais tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre fils ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te confier la deuxième charrette ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance !

Frodon se mit à bouder et se dégagea brusquement de la prise de son père, et Faramir vit Elanor sauter lestement de la charrette pour aller rejoindre celle de sa mère. Elle avait dû avoir une sacrée frayeur, dans la charrette conduite par Frodon. Voyons voir, Frodon, il devait avoir treize ans, quelque chose comme ça ! Oui, oui, treize ans, un de plus que Méor.

\- C'est pas Frodon qu'on aurait dû t'appeler ! Mais Gollum ! Oui ! Ha vraiment oui ! Gollum ! Monte ! Monte, je te dis ! hurlait toujours Sam.

Gollum remonta sur le siège du cocher en grognant et son père le suivit, se saisissant des rênes. Rosie, elle, passa le bébé à Elanor et prit les commandes de la deuxième charrette. Et puis tout le monde redémarra dans un silence pesant. Sam et Frodon, puis Rosie, Elanor et les autres enfants Gardner, Merry sur Nivacrin et puis eux, Papa, Maman et Faramir.

C'était bizarre de voir les autres se faire crier dessus. Mais Frodon l'avait mérité, non ? Il avait conduit l'imposante charrette comme une trottinette le jour du marché. Elle avait failli se renverser, en roulant dans l'herbe, ce qui aurait sacrément blessé les chevaux et Frodon et Elanor. Et pour finir, elle avait failli percuter de plein fouet et à grande vitesse Oncle Merry. Le cœur de Faramir en était encore tout battant. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais eu une telle idée, lui, même pour s'amuser de faire ça. Et il en fut assez fier.

Enfin on arriva. Tante Estella et Méor les attendaient, assis sur le banc du jardin.

\- Méor !

Le cœur battant de joie cette fois, Faramir sauta à bas dès que la charrette fut immobilisée devant le séjour du Maître. Il croisa Frodon qui allait sous la contrainte faire des excuses à Oncle Merry et faillit trébucher sur Bilbon qui partait déjà à l'aventure. Il eut l'intention de l'enjamber tout simplement et de laisser sa mère ou une de ses sœurs s'en occuper. Lui, il devait courir vers Méor.

Mais Bilbon se laissa tomber sur sa couche et leva la tête pour le regarder avec de grands yeux et puis il fit :

\- Hahahi

Faramir s'arrêta et se retourna vers le bébé d'à peine neuf mois, assis par terre dans le jardin d'Oncle Merry. Il le regarda d'un air étonné et s'agenouilla devant lui :

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Hahahi !

Les adultes avaient déjà garé les charrettes dans l'étable du Séjour du Maître et Faramir aperçut Merry en train de rentrer dans son Smial avec une valise –sûrement une des Gardner- à la main. Dans le jardin, désormais, il n'y avait plus que les enfants.

Il s'assit devant le bébé et tourna la tête : Elanor du haut de ses quinze ans et Rose du haut de ses onze s'occupaient des petits derniers, c'est-à-dire de Boucle-d-Or, Hamfast et Paquette, respectivement cinq, quatre et trois ans.

\- Hahahi ! Hocoha !

Faramir reporta son attention sur Bilbon et poussa un cri :

\- Non, non, ça ne se mange pas, Bilbon ! Non, pas chocolat, non !

Refusant de réfléchir au fait que c'était proprement répugnant, il immobilisa le bébé de la main gauche et fourra la droite dans la bouche de Bilbon. Bouche dont il retira une impressionnante poignée de terre mêlée de bave ! Mais il avait encore la main dans la bouche du bébé que celui-ci devint tout rouge et comprima tous les muscles de son visage.

\- Non, Bilbon…, eut le temps de dire Faramir avant que le bébé n'explose en larmes.

Faramir s'essuya la main dans l'herbe et regarda Bilbon en bredouillant :

\- Elanor… Elanor, à l'aide!

Elanor se releva de la coccinelle de Boucle-d-Or et vint rapidement le rejoindre, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle prit son petit frère dans les bras en demandant gentiment à Faramir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ben, il a voulu manger de la terre en disant que c'était du chocolat et quand je lui ai retiré de la bouche, ben, voilà, il s'est mis à pleurer !

\- C'est tout ? Oh, bah mon Bilbon, on va t'en donner une, de bouillie au chocolat, ça, c'est de la terre, ça ne se mange pas ! Il faut que je l'emmène à Maman pour lui nettoyer la bouche ! Merci de t'en être occupé, Faramir !

\- Il… Il m'a reconnu !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ben oui, j'ai bien l'impression !

\- Il doit bien t'aimer alors !

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien ! rougit Faramir en essuyant une larme de la joue de Bilbon.

Faramir se releva en même temps qu'Elanor et, dans ses bras, Bilbon s'était déjà calmé. Faramir avait toujours bien aimé Elanor. Déjà, elle était jolie, ensuite elle était gentille et puis elle l'avait toujours traitée comme un grand garçon.

Elle rentra dans le Smial en confiant les plus petits à Rose et Faramir se retourna vers Méor. Ce petit contretemps n'allait pas l'empêcher de retrouver son copain. Car -enfin !- c'était son copain. Faramir se rappelait chaque seconde de la soirée et de la nuit d'il y avait quatre mois ! Du moment où Méor était ressorti de sa chambre, au moment du départ le lendemain, Méor avait été le Méor dont il avait toujours rêvé. Gentil et complice. Et là, il allait vivre une plus d'une semaine comme cette soirée-là !

Il embrassa le jardin du regard et découvrit vite Méor, en compagnie de Frodon et de ses petits frères Merry qui avait neuf ans et Pippin, qui avait un an de plus que Faramir. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de faire le cochon-pendu à une branche du tilleul du jardin. Le cœur de Faramir se glaça. Ces quatre-là étaient-ils au courant que c'était hautement dangereux ? Que s'ils lâchaient, ils se brisaient net les cervicales et mourraient sur-le-champ ?

Une idée de Gollum, à coup sûr, et ses petits frères suivaient. Mais comment Méor n'avait-il pas vu le côté dangereux de ce jeu ? Comment, tout raisonnable et intelligent qu'il était pouvait-il être en ce moment même suspendu par les genoux à une branche vermoulue comme une chauve-souris ?

\- Méor… murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le cœur de Faramir se serra et il faillit perdre ses moyens. Le Méor d'autrefois était revenu et la déception frappa Faramir de plein fouet ! Ses yeux faillirent déborder de larmes.

\- Oh ! Faramir ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ? répéta avec brusquerie Méor, toujours pendu.

\- Frodon ! Frodon ! Regarde ce que je peux faire !

Faramir vit avec horreur Pippin tendre une jambe en l'air, désormais plus retenu que par une seule.

\- Fais pas l'imbécile, Pippin ! le rabroua quand même Gollum.

Pippin replia sa jambe, mais décida cette fois de tendre les bras au maximum pour que ses doigts effleurent le sol. Pour se grandir, il relevait doucement les jambes peu à peu et Faramir, pour ne pas le voir tomber d'un moment à l'autre, détourna les yeux.

Méor se redressait. Il attrapa la branche et au prix d'une pirouette et d'une rotation au niveau des épaules, il remit pied à terre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Heu… Tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda Faramir.

Et non pas 'je peux jouer avec vous ? '. Il était pas fou, le Faramir !

Méor grimaça tandis que Frodon reprenait lui aussi pied à terre et attrapait Pippin à bras le corps pour le reposer à terre à genoux. Puis ce fut Merry qui se laissa tomber à terre sur le ventre comme un vulgaire paquet.

\- On fait des jeux de grands, Faramir !

\- Mais Pippin a mon âge ! s'écria le jeune Touque en tendant la main vers l'homonyme de son père qui se relevait.

Oups. Pas bon, ça ! Il s'était énervé et avait montré un geste d'humeur agacé. Frodon, Merry et Pippin le regardaient d'un air neutre, ni sympathique, ni antipathique, mais Méor fronça les sourcils. Et puis le cogna brusquement en pleine poitrine.

\- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à partir ! On t'a jamais appelé, nous ! Va jouer avec les petits ! Ou même avec les bébés Bilbon et Primevère, puisque visiblement, vous vous comprenez

Par Eru ! Comment tâcher de prouver à Méor qu'il était grand alors que les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues !?

Méor roula ses poings sur ses yeux en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin !

Tous les rêves, tous les espoirs et toutes les attentes de ces dix jours avec Méor s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes. Faramir eut un sanglot et fit demi-tour, courrant cacher ses pleurs dans les crins de Printemps, à l'écurie.

Quand ce n'était pas Paolo Fierpied, c'était Frodon, Merry et Pippin Gardner devant qui Eomeriadoc avait besoin de faire l'intéressant. La colère le fit serrer les poings jusqu'à imprimer ses ongles dans sa paume.


	9. Coup d'éclat

Chapitre 9

 **Coup d'éclat**

* * *

Merry se massa le front du bout des doigts.

\- Merry ? Tu nous entends ?

Il sursauta et releva les yeux vers Pippin et Sam. Allongeant les bras sur son bureau et joignant les mains, il afficha une mine réjouie et s'exclama :

\- Parfaitement !

\- Bon, donc tu es d'accord ?

\- Absolument !

D'accord sur quoi ?

\- Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Pour que tout soit complet, il nous manque que le Roi lui-même ! fit Sam.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant, s'il nous pose un lapin… fit Pippin.

\- Bah, les réparations, ça sera déjà ça de fait. Et puis la nourriture…

\- Ca, on devrait pouvoir s'en débrouiller, aussi, hein ! s'exclama Pippin.

Merry n'eut même pas le cœur de relever ce que son cousin venait de suggérer. Par la fenêtre du jardin, il voyait très bien Méor et les trois fils de Sam, et aussi Elanor et ses plus petits frères et sœurs. Mais de Faramir, rien.

Enfin, si, il l'avait entendu appeler sa mère dans le Smial, tout au début de la petite réunion que le Thain, le Maire et lui tenaient dans son bureau. Ce qui signifiait que pour une raison ou une autre, Faramir et Méor ne jouaient pas ensemble. Et Merry avait beaucoup de mal à croire à l'hypothèse que Faramir se soit mis à l'écart volontairement !

\- Bon, moi je dis, on ne parle plus de ça, on n'y pense plus, jusqu'à demain. Ça fait quatre mois qu'on vit jour et nuit pour la visite d'Elessar. On peut bien s'accorder une soirée de détente, non ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir !

\- J'allais te le dire ! On fait un tour à l'auberge ? demanda Pippin.

\- Non, pas motivé, mal à la tête !

Pippin tordit le museau mais ne dit rien. Sam se leva et le Thain l'imita.

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer ?

\- Non, ça va aller, de toute façon, on va se mettre à table !

\- ' Temps de réunir les enfants ! fit Sam.

\- Ils sont tous dans le jardin ! Par une belle journée comme ça, ils ont bien raison ! fit Pippin en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Faramir est à l'intérieur ! fit remarquer Merry en se levant.

\- Ah ! Mais Primevère et Bilbon aussi, il y a toutes les chances qu'ils soient à l'intérieur ! signala Pippin comme s'il voulait défendre son fils.

Le repas fut parfait. Ce n'était pas étonnant : les trois meilleures cuisinières de la Comté, Estella, Diamond et Rosie étaient réunies sous le même Smial dans la même cuisine. Elles avaient même rajouté une table pour que tout le monde puisse manger ensemble et les enfants étaient réunis là sauf Primevère qui dormait et Bilbon qui était dans sa chaise haute à côté de Rosie.

Méor s'était mis au bout, bien sûr, et il avait raison. De cette troupe d'enfants, c'était lui le chef. Non pas par l'âge mais parce qu'il était leur hôte. Et Faramir s'était mis de l'autre côté, le plus près possible de la table des adultes, que lui-même, Merry, présidait.

La table des enfants était aussi bruyante que celle des adultes. Bien nombreux et d'âges différents, ils avaient formé deux groupes. Le groupe de Méor et le groupe d'Elanor. Faramir faisait partie de celui de la fille aînée de Sam, c'est-à-dire celui qui s'occupait de faire manger les petits.

Comme Merry l'avait redouté, Faramir était grognon. Méor ne lui jetait pas un regard, ni hostile ni bienveillant. Juste avant le repas, Faramir avait refusé de répondre à une question simple de sa mère et bien que celle-ci se soit déplacée exprès, et penchée tout près de lui en le secouant par le bras, il n'avait pas cessé de bouder à la réprimande.

Merry soupira et sa pensée suivit un vent d'indifférence. Que pouvait-il bien en avoir à faire, des variations d'humeur du fils de son cousin ? Son fils à lui, Eomeriadoc donnait en ce moment-même tous les signes d'épanouissement et de bonheur qu'il aurait pu souhaiter .

\- Je suis repu ! Qui dois-je remercier du dessert ? demanda Merry.

La couleur brusque que les joues de Rosie prirent lui donna la réponse. Et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Rosie et Diamond revenaient de coucher les plus petits, c'est à dire Boucle-d'Or, Paquette, Hamfast, Primevère et Bilbon, quand Méor se glissa de son canapé à par terre sur le tapis, à ces pieds.

Merry savait très bien ce que ce comportement signifiait et les paroles de son fils lui donnèrent raison.

\- Papa, puisqu'on va voir le Roi et quelques-uns de vos amis, tu peux nous raconter ce que vous avez vécu ensemble !

\- Qu'on ait pas l'air bête, demain ! fit Frodon en se glissant auprès de Méor.

\- Bon, d'accord ! fit Merry.

Les femmes se réunirent sur l'autre canapé, en face de celui où Pippin et Sam rejoignaient Merry, et les enfants se réunirent, assis sur le tapis, au milieu. Merry accédait volontiers à la demande de son fils et il savait que Sam et Pippin aimaient autant que lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était un exercice auquel ils se pliaient avec plaisir et souvent, et les enfants n'avaient plus grand choses à apprendre. Mais ils sentaient sûrement que leurs pères appréciaient de pouvoir en parler, de ne pas se sentir tout seul à connaître, à savoir et à avoir vécu ça, de pouvoir partager !

Faramir s'était lui aussi assis sur le tapis, mais arborait toujours des sourcils légèrement froncés, et Merry pensa qu'il devait retenir au plus profond de lui une tempête de fureur. Mais il ne s'était pas particulièrement écarté de Méor et était même assis juste derrière lui. Et Méor ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Merry eut un petit sourire.

\- Bon, vous voulez qu'on vous raconte quoi ?

\- Ce que … ce que vous avez vu de plus extraordinaire ! s'écria petit Merry.

\- On a vu tout plein de choses extraordinaire ! répondit Sam.

\- Oui, mais ce que vous pensiez ne jamais voir ! Enfin, je veux dire, des orques, des Elfes, des Hommes, vous saviez que ça existait ! fit Frodon.

\- Ah oui, d'accord, je vois ! fit Sam.

Puis le maire d'Hobbitebourg se tourna vers Merry et Pippin pour les interroger du regard.

\- A toi, l'honneur ! lui répondit Merry.

\- Merci ! grogna Sam.

\- Alors, alors, alors, Papa ? s'écria Boucle-d'Or.

Toute à son excitation, la petite bascula, tombant sur Faramir à qui elle enfonça méchamment le coude dans la cuisse. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri et Boucle-d'Or se releva. Merry s'étonna que, bouillant comme il l'était, il ne s'énerve pas plus contre elle.

\- Bon, alors, je dirais Gollum !

\- Oui, je sais ! grogna Frodon.

Sam tendit le pied pour secouer légèrement le genou de son fils et fit d'une voix douce :

\- Mais non, pas toi, mon fils ! Je rigolais !

\- Alors, alors, alors, Papa ?

\- Ce qui était le plus extraordinaire, c'est qu'un Hobbit comme vous et moi puisse être à ce point décrépi et être encore très vivace. Il ressemblait à une bête, plus de cheveux ou de poils, la peau grise et tendu. Non, non, il n'avait pas visage humain.

\- C'est lui qui était fou ? demanda petit Pippin.

\- Oui, il se parlait tout seul, il … comment dire… il était deux. Il avait un côté méchant et un côté lâche !

\- Même qu'il était méchant ! fit Boucle-d'Or.

\- Oh oui … soupira Sam, les yeux dans le vide.

Peu étaient ceux qui avaient vu Gollum. Merry n'en faisait pas partie. Mais demain, Aragorn, Faramir, et Sam seraient réunis. Bien sûr, il manquerait plus que jamais Frodon, Bilbon et Gandalf !

\- Et vous, Papa et Pippin ? demanda Méor.

Merry échangea un regard avec son cousin et Pippin pris la parole pour eux-deux. Bien sûr, depuis longtemps, ils avaient déjà réfléchi à cela et connaissaient la réponse :

\- Ben, nous, c'est les Ents !

\- F'est quoi ? demanda Paquette.

\- Ben, comment te dire, ma puce ? Ce sont des arbres vivants ! fit Pippin.

\- Des arb'es vivants ? s'écria Hamfast.

\- Oui, des qui parlent, marchent, et pensent !

\- Et il y en a par chez-nous ? demanda petit Merry.

Estella et Diamond échangèrent un regard et un sourire et Merry répondit à son homonyme miniature :

\- Non, je ne crois pas, c'est assez rare, tu sais !

Frodon se pencha vers Méor et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt les deux jeunes adolescents furent secoués d'un fou-rire qu'ils tentaient de taire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les garçons ?

\- Rien, rien ! hoqueta Méor.

\- Mais si, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Dites-nous ! fit Pippin.

\- Toi ! fit Méor en pointant Frodon.

\- Non, toi !

\- Vas-y, toi, t'es le plus grand !

\- Bon, alors, Frodon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam.

\- Ben, on se disait juste que les Ents…

Nouveau gloussements. L'assistance attendait. Méor lui vint en aide et il désigna les plus petits.

\- Ben, vous savez, pour faire des bébés, c'est une petite graine et cetera …

\- Ben, pour les Ents, la petite graine, on ne peut pas mieux trouver et… essaya de continuer Frodon.

Mais ils ne purent bientôt plus faire autre chose de rire bêtement. Merry soupira : les adolescents ! Avait-il été comme ça ?

\- Ben, justement, non, Frodon ! C'était bien là leur problème ! fit Pippin.

\- Parce que vous avez demandé des détails ? hoqueta Frodon.

\- On n'en a pas demandé, ils nous en donné ! En fait, ils … ils avaient perdu les mamans ! fit Pippin.

Il s'en tirait pas mal, le cousin ! Estella et Diamond se retenaient visiblement de trop sourire. Et Faramir prit pour la première fois la parole :

\- Mais si c'était des arbres, il n'y a pas besoin de mamans et papas !

\- Faramir ! On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand ! s'exclama Méor.

\- Au fait, on ne leur avait pas promis de les chercher, les mamans ? s'écria Pippin en donnant un coup de coude à Merry.

\- Mais nan, je suis pas petit ! J'en sais bien plus que toi ! fit Faramir.

\- Ah ouais, tu crois ? Du haut de tes cinq ans ! pouffa Méor

\- Six ! rugit le petit Touque.

\- Faramir ! le reprit aussitôt Diamond.

Mais Merry comprit que la vague de la tempête, à force de buter contre la digue, l'avait finalement submergée.

\- Ben quoi ? J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un petit ! De toute façon… de toute façon, c'est que des bêtises ! J'y crois pas, ça n'existe pas, les arbres vivants ! Vous mentez ! Et puis même si ça existe, vous leur avez menti à eux aussi, parce que vous n'avez jamais cherché à retrouver leurs femmes ! Vous mentez ! cria Faramir en pointant Merry et Pippin, les yeux flamboyants.

Le silence était tombé et Merry vit Pippin blêmir, regarder son fils droit dans les yeux. Et puis le Thain se leva et sans un mot, partit. La porte qui claqua fut le seul bruit qui s'éleva.

A l'autre bout du Smial, réveillés par les cris, Primevère et Bilbon se mirent pleurer. Diamond s'était levé :

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle attrapa brusquement Faramir par le bras et le força à se relever. Faramir criait et pleurait déjà, mais il cria encore plus quand, devant tout le monde réuni, il fut traîné sans ménagement à travers le Smial.

\- Tu fais la tête toute la soirée et pour finir, tu insultes ton père ! Mais quel sale gamin, je vous jure !

Une autre porte claqua, celle de la chambre de Méor et de Faramir quand Diamond y enferma son fils.


End file.
